The Curse of Love
by Sassy Girl
Summary: She's the very thing he loathes but yet she's the very thing he can't live with out. This goes against everything that he believes when the young Everly is caught spying on him and his company. Much to be explained when she has to tell him who she is and why she has been following them since the shire.
1. Chapter One: The Escape

_**Note:** In order to understand who Everly is and all that good stuff, a part of her past had to be revealed. This is a major part that will come to play in future chapters and a tiny glimpse to who Everly is. It's late so this is all you're getting until the next part that will let you in on...well I guess you will have to stick around to find out what happens next. I would like to thank Calla Mae for lending me her ear when it came to this story. I much greatly appreciated it -Check out her stories; they are fantastic to read._

_Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated._**  
**

**Chapter One: The Escape**

It was dark and cold. The faint smell of mildew and death lingered heavily in the surroundings of the steel cage. Locked away deep in the cave, not a sound except for the echoes of dripping water. Not a light but the faint flicker of the torch that hung on the ridged rocks.

The occupant of the cage sat to the far right of the door that trapped her inside. Her arms were wrapped around her knees holding them tight against her small body. She shivered from the cold, she coughed when the dust kicked up when the cool breeze crept in from the entrance of the cave.

Her stomach growled from the lack of food she didn't have. Her mouth was dry to the point that her lips cracked and small pools of blood trickled down her chin. She could not cry nor could she speak when it hurt just to breathe. Her clothes were rags, tattered and torn and unable to keep her warm. Dirt and grim was smeared on her pale colored face and on her exposed skin. Her hair was a tangled mess, caked with dirt and dried blood from the sharp edges of the rocks when she tried to sleep.

It had been a week or more, she had lost track of time and space, the lack of reality and what was real, since he came to see her last. Things blurred together into a blob of darkness. Her head mostly spun out of control. She would lay across the cold metal bars, crawl into a ball and wish for this to end and if she was lucky sleep would take over.

No one knew she was there, far away and deep into the mountain so no one could hear her cries for help. No one would be able to find her and save her from her fate. Her cruel fate to die alone, locked away as some animal.

She didn't quite understand why she was there, it's been the only place she's ever known. All she could remember. She would try to ask him why. Why would he do such a thing to her when she's never done anything wrong.

His words hurt and stung, shattering her tiny heart when he looked at her with such hatred and anger towards the child and said: "You took her away and now you will be punished."

"I'm sorry, daddy" She pleaded with him, her hands clinching around the bars. Tears spilled down her face, leaving streaks as her tears washed away the dirt. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean too. I didn't mean too..."

"Shut up!" He roared, dark eyes glaring back at her. They flickered with blackness that made her fall back against the bars. "Just shut up. You deserve nothing. NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME! You killed her! I should have killed you when I first laid eyes on you."

"Daddy, please." She hurried to the other side of the cage. She huddled in the corner clenching her body as she saw him reach for the lock on the door. She cried, shielding her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But nothing happened, the jiggling of the chain stopped. And when she looked up, he was gone.

That was the last time she saw him.

Until now...

The shuffling of his footsteps she grew to know echoed as they became louder with each step he took. His breathing was unsettling and unsteady. She could hear the beating of his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He was distressed and the same hatred he showed her last time, she could feel it in her gut. There was a scrapping sound that began ringing in her ears. She tilted her head up, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Sparks were ablazing from the object he held in his hand, dragging along the rocky floor.

"My dear Everly..." Her father's voice filled the emptiness coming closer to the cage. He swayed in his steps. He was a much larger man; he towered over her small height, his hair was long and dark as midnight, the torch light cascaded a shimmer of blue. His eyes were dark almost black and full of sorrow and hatred that it makes her own heart weep because she knew all that pain and anger was directed towards her. His hands were bigger and full of calluses. She felt them whenever he would touch her.

The object he held in his hand was long with the reflection of the light hitting the metal just right and she saw just what it was he was carrying.

A sword.

Deadly and sharp.

She swallowed the rising lump in her throat, grabbing her knees to her chest tighter. She couldn't move, she was frozen in fear. The thought he came to kill her finally came to play and there wasn't a thing she could do. There was no escaping.

"My sweet Everly..." His voice was deep, powerful as thunder, rumbling as he spoke. "It is such a pity...your life..." He stopped in front of the cage using the sword to lean on. "You were never suppose to be born but she wanted you. How could I deny my beloved's hearts desire?" His sadness filled his words when he spoke about her mother. "We were happy and I started to warm up to the idea of having a child; a son. He would have been perfect..."

Aurak looked through the cage at his daughter. His eyes gleamed, tears forming in the corners of them. His lips parted as if to say something more but he didn't. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the key.

"You remind me every day of your mother. Every day how you tore her apart from the inside. How much pain you caused her; all the blood that came from her as she tried to give birth to you."

"No more will you have power over me, sweet Everly. No more will I let your eyes play me. I will NOT be consumed any longer." He stuck the key in the lock and turned it. He removed the lock and chain and tossed them to the side and pulled the door open. "You will feel her pain. You will bleed and beg me to have mercy.

Their eyes met.

"There will be no place for you to go. You are a beast...an animal...a killer. I will not mourn or feel pity...I will not pray nor do I care too. Your life is nothing. I will take as you have taken my beloved from me."

Aurak propped the sword against the side and stepped into the cage, reaching in for Everly. She tried to fight off his hands taking a hold on her but when it came to her father, Everly had no chance against him. She swatted and grabbed the bars tightly until her knuckles were turning white.

He grabbed her and yanked. She cried out feeling her shoulder pull and pop.

"No, no...please daddy." She pleaded, her words were rough and scraggy. "Please, no..."

"Do not speak!" He back handed her across the face.

She screamed and flew at him, pushing him back away from her. She tried everything that she could to escape him. She bit his arm and dug her nails in his face, leaving marks on his cheek. She kicked and thrashed as she pushed her way through until she was able to free herself from his grasp. She scrambled to her feet and started to run.

But he was too quick, snatching out his arm and tripped her. She fell hard, crushing her hand beneath her weight.

Snap!

She cried out as pain traveled through her fingers and up her arm. She whimpered, clenching her hand to her chest. It was so unbelievably awful. She never experienced such a horrible pain that rendered her gasping. It flooded her mind, almost forgetting that her father was trying to kill her.

His death like grip slamming down around her throat, squeezing the life from her lungs as he pulled her up to her feet and dragged her back towards the cage where the sword laid beside it. She wheezed feeling her life slipping away. She wiggled and squirmed, racking her good fingers against his hand. The faint smell of crimson filled her nose making her stomach turn with disgust. She knew blood was drawn.

She continued to struggle and fight him, hoping, praying that he would loosen his grip and she would fall. Her strength began to fade into nothingness, slowly her movement stopped. Her eyes lost all focus, spinning out of control...falling...falling...falling as she started to slip away unconscious.

"NID!" She bellowed out, her tongue releasing the word she did not know.

The warmth started at the tip of her toes and started to make its way through her body until it reached the top of her head. Her skin grew hot, fire burning into the pit of her stomach to the outwards of her skin. Her eyes shot open, dark and black. She panicked and shook as she didn't know what was happening to her. It overwhelmed her, consumed her.

Aurak was just as surprised as she was when he felt the heat that radiated off her. It burned the palm of his hand and it was enough for him to drop her. "What the..." He muttered, looking at the scorched, red area on his hand. It stung and blistered.

He only got a glimpse of her blacken eyes and raging creases before she took off running. Whatever that happened to her had given her the strength that she needed to run.

She ran as fast as she could go, out the cave and down the short path and into the woods. Her father's faint threats were only in the mist, leaves swirled around her, broken sticks snapping beneath her bare feet; some cut the sensitive spots under her foot. Bushes and tree braches reaching out to her slicing into her flesh along her arms and face.

She slipped and slid through the muck until she reached the small hill just above the path that would take her to one of the cities for help. But the night before rain shower made the ground muddy and slippery; skidding to a halt she lost her balance and tumbled down the hill; smacking her head against the rock and she lost the battle of consciousness.

_Translation_

_NID - No_


	2. Chapter Two: The Elven Kind

_**Note:** Thank you to those that have commented, favs, alerts and/or watches this story. I greatly appreciate it and I hope this chapter gives you more. There will be one more chapter (the next chapter) that will explain or at least give you insight on how she ended up with who she does. Also, I'm holding a naming thing of some sort for Everly's mare. So if you have any name(s) for her, just drop a PM to me or in your review. More to come soon._**  
**

___Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated**.**_

**Chapter Two: The Elven Kind**

Time has moved on since that frightful day. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and later years. Each summer that passes, Everly is more grateful that she was alive. If it wasn't for him; the thought crossed her mind of what the out come could have been. She would be dead if he didn't save her...

She's had 10 birthdays since then.

She's grown to accept what came to pass in the cave with her father. It was the last time she had seen him; never again would she lay eyes on him with his hateful eyes or his cruel words no longer will haunt her at night like they did 8 years ago. Cold sweats, bloody-heart wrenching screams and waking everyone and everything within a 50 mile radius.

She remembered everything but as time went on little by little her memories began to fade. And she was thankful for that. No one should experience what she endured as a child. A vengeful father who was seeking blood over something she had no control over. She did not know-no one did that her mother would die from child birth. It sadden her heart just thinking about it.

But it was he, the Grey Wizard, that taught her to know she was not the cause. _'Life has mysterious ways of turning out.' _He told her, still she weep inside for a mother she never knew.

Everly hadn't changed much since her younger years. Eyes were still bright as green grass on a spring day, her blonde hair was long-it only grew to the middle of her back. She kept it braided mostly, on occasions did she let it flow. She was slender built with fine muscles lines out in their rightful place. Scars were thin, white and fading hardly noticeable against the creamy color skin she was blessed with.

She discovered she was half elf with her pointy ears. She grinned, tracing her fingers over their points. It was like yesterday she was told she was of the elven kind.

**...**

_Everly stared at the gray haired man curiously, tilting her head to the side. There was something different about him that made her stare. He puffed on his pipe, resting against the trunk of a tree. She sat beside him in the grass, her small fingers toying with the blades of green but she wasn't really paying much attention to it._

_She stared long and hard, studying his features. Never before had she ever seen another person before. Now she sat beside one. All she ever had was her imagination to the outside._

_But nothing prepared her for this. The Grey Wizard had a lot of __**hair**__. Long and gray with strands of dark and white. He mostly wore his hat, though today he did not. She was fascinated by him. He carried a funny looking stick everywhere he went. He had bushy eyebrows and a big nose with eyes that said a million things._

_Everly often found herself touching her own facial features. Questions swirling around her head: would she have bushy eyebrows like his or would she grow a beard as long as his? Would she grow tall or stay the same height she was now? Was there a walking stick in her future-maybe that was why the wizard had one..._

_There was so much to learn._

_"What is it, child?" His voice pulled her from her thoughts, his eyes looking to her as the puff from his pipe separated into two._

_Everly looked away shyly; feeling her cheeks grow with warmth. Her pinkish lips parted and she smiled. "Gandalf?"_

_One of his bushy brows arched. "What is it, child?" He asked again, seeing she was anxious to speak but never did._

_"Will I..." She paused for a moment as she turned to look up at the much older man. Her eyes held such curiosity, she couldn't help herself but to ask: "Will I have bushy eyebrows like you when I grow up?"_

_Gandalf nearly choked on the smoke from his pipe. He coughed once. Clearing his throat, he told her the truth. He knew from the short conversations that they held before she froze up and stopped talking to him; Everly was taken away from the outside world. There were things that she did not know. There were many races that lives and shares the land she didn't have the honor of knowing. "No, child." He said, flatly. "Girls of your statue and features do not grow bushy eyebrows." _

_She nodded once with her understanding. "What about a beard? Could I grow one of those too, Gandalf?"_

_Gandalf shook his head, hiding the amusement that toyed with the corners of his mouth. "Girls don't grow beards. It's not in their nature to have such hair except for the hairs on their heads." He looked straight ahead, letting the young child take a moment to let what his words were to sink in. He puffed on his pipe allowing the smoke to escape the small opening in his mouth to form circles and sail boats passing through._

_There was a long moment of silence as Everly sat there. There was much to take in when she found out that girls do not and can not grow beards or have bushy eyebrows when they get older. It was a disappointment but a little relief that she wouldn't have such hair._

_She sighed softly, stretching out on the ground beside him, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. Once again she stared at him. "Gandalf?"_

_"What is it, child?"_

_"Why are your ears different then mine? Smooth and round, not pointy. Is there something wrong with mine?" She asked him._

_Gandalf pulled the pipe from his mouth and placed it down on the ground next to him. "There is nothing wrong with your ears. They're of the elven kind. All elves have pointy ears."_

_She looked at him confused. She's never heard of the elven kind in which he spoke of. How could that be when her father did not have pointy ears like hers. "Elven kind?" She asked as she touched the tip of her ear with her finger. "What are those, Gandalf?"_

_"Elves, child." _

_"How am I...elf?' She asked as she looked at her hand. Her hand was small, a few thin scars were blended in with the color of her skin-scars from when she would shield herself. "My daddy didn't have pointy ears... He's a..." Her words faded, sighing heavily._

_Everly often tried to speak of him but it felt painful to do so. She wanted to cry but there were no tears to fall. She wanted to ask the wizard why her father hated her so much when he had all the answers to her questions. She couldn't._

_Gandalf sensed the mix emotion, the lonely look in her eyes. He knew she seeked answers. Her mind was troubled for such a young child._

_It was unsettling that he had none for her._

_Instead, Gandalf patted her gently on the top of her head. "Do not fret my child. The blood of the elves in you came from your mother. It is she who has blessed you with her kin."_

_The answer was enough to satisfy the young one, knowing that it was her mother who had graced her and not the terrible things that her father was made the empty hole inside her heart to close just a little._

_"Tell me more Gandalf?"_

_"They live in cities of their own deep in the forests like the one we are traveling through. They are considered to be the most beautiful creatures of all races that inhabit this world. Some elves are skilled fighters while some are great healers. They're mostly drawn to the wooden areas."_

_Everly listened intently to his story. "What do they look like?"_

_"In some ways like you. They have long hair, bright eyes that can see far beyond normal sight. They are tall in height and have pale skin. They have pointy ears for great hearing. They're light on their feet and very crafty with bows and swords."_

_She grinned widely. "They sound wonderful. Will I ever meet one?"_

_Gandalf smiled his own as he looked at her. He could see the light in her eyes brighten; something he hadn't seen in a while. "One day, child you very well might." He picked his pipe back up and puffed on it a few times to get the spark going again. "Now rest. We leave when the sun comes out from the horizon."_

_Everly parted her lips, enjoying the stories the old wizard had. But she knew very well to listen and so she did. She reached for the bundle of blankets and took one covering herself with it. The ground was soft beneath her, the grass cushioning her plenty._

_She blinked staring out as far as her elf eyes would take her. He was right and she smiled again._

_"Gandalf?"_

_"What is it now, child?"_

_But there wasn't another peep from the young girl that laid beside him. Her eyes were closed and the soft sound of her breathing were enough; for she was asleep now._

_He went back to smoking his pipe, a smile hanging on as he kept watch through the rest of the night._

**_..._**

That was 9 years ago she was told the story about the elves; still she had not seen one. There were more questions then answers traveling with the old wizard. Learning about the world around her was so much fun, discovering that there were more then elves and wizards. Men, dwarves and hobbits-she loved the stories about the hobbits he told her._ 'Never underestimate the size of a hobbit.' Gandalf told her, 'They are the smallest of them all but they are cunning and sneaky.' _

She learned of the major cities that were important to know. She discovered fine clothing some she was even told were created by the elves themselves. She was anxious to look. Memorized by their beauty and colors that were more in tune with the forest.

She loved music, mostly those of melody that were sung with emotion. She was drawn to animals, especially those that were in cages. When she weeped for them, Gandalf would _release_ them bringing a little hope to her.

Gandalf never left her alone for long periods of time in the beginning until she was older and understood more. At first she was scared and begged and pleaded for him not to leave her. After the second outburst he came back with a chestnut colored mare. "Learn to ride the mare. She will keep your mind busy and you will not notice I'm gone. I'll return when the sun touches the horizon.

"Can I not go with you, Gandalf?" Everly asked, the tears falling from her eyes but she was staring at the horse grazing in the grass.

Gandalf shook his head. "Not this time, child. I have business I must attend too. Now dry those eyes and go meet your horse."

When she stopped to ask him yet another question, she turned and he was already gone.

It was a lesson to be learned and in the end Gandalf was right; the mare did help her.


	3. Chapter Three: Tell Me The Story

**Note:** _First and foremost, Thanks once again for the reviews, favs and follows for this story. I greatly appreciate it. I have named Everly's mare Ashka (which in India it means hope) and I think it will fit her nicely. And yes, even ten years later Gandalf still calls Everly child...for now. I hope you like this chapter. More to come and now the real adventure begins. Oh and at the end of this chapter is a sneak peak of a future chapter._**  
**

_Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated._**  
**

**Chapter Three: Tell Me The Story**

Everly stared out the make shift window watching as Ashka grazed near by. She was restless from the lack of sleep. She was achy and stiff. Her head pounded something fierce. She felt weak and sometimes she became dizzy. It took so much out of her; the concentration and dedication to keep herself from falling apart and letting it control her.

She hid the yawn with the back of her hand.

"When was the last time you slept, child?" Gandalf asked, studying her and watching her fight the sleep.

Everly pulled away from the mare and turned and looked at Gandalf. "A few days maybe." She sighed softly. "Every time I close my eyes I see it staring back at me. I can feel it becoming stronger...it wants..."

Gandalf nodded his head. Placing his pipe down he stood to his feet and walked to her. "It will feel that way for some time to come. You're now learning to control it. This will be the first real night it doesn't consume you."

"It makes me so tired trying, Gandalf. I just want to give in. I feel so drained."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. He was much taller then her, she tilted her head back to look up at him. Their eyes met. "You've come so far these 5 years since it was discovered for you to give up fighting. You are stronger then you give yourself and I know you very well that you don't want to let it take over."

"This will pass in the coming days. You have to want it. You are one with it, not the other way around."

Everly leaned into him. It was much harder then the old wizard thinks it is. It was stronger then her in more ways then she ever knew. There was very little to hang on too. "It's because of him is it not?" She asked him after a moment of silence. "It's because of him this fire burns through my veins."

"I'm afraid so. Not only does your mother's elf blood flows through you, but also your father's therian blood."

It was more to process that Everly felt the two tears slide down her cheeks. "Gandalf, what if..."

But the old man didn't allow her to speak what her mind wanted her too. "Now is not the time to weep, child. You're restless and I think that you should lay down. It weighs heavily in your eyes."

She wanted to protest to him but she didn't have an arguement bone in her body at that moment. She was extremely tired that it took much effort to keep her eyes open, it was a task of her own. It was difficult to fall asleep when every time that she closed her eyes the fire she saw would devour her. It never let up once as the outline of the vicious beast stared back at her with its dangerous red eyes.

It scared her so much each time she saw the flaming creature knowing that was the very thing that dwell deep inside her.

Gandalf ushered her to the far side of the room. "I will be close if you need me." He said, nodding to the chair. "Sleep now."

Everly was grateful as she laid down on the uncomfortable bed even that couldn't keep her away. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, her clothing protecting her skin from the scratchy fabric.

Gandalf smiled to her before returning to his chair where his pipe awaited.

"Gandalf?" Everly called to him, groggily with sleep lingering in her voice. "Tell me the story again?"

"I've told you it a hundred times." He told her, taking a puff from his pipe. He kept himself from looking at her because when she did ask for the story and he told her she heard it before and nothing's changed, she would give him that look. A look he could not resist.

"I know you have. But I like hearing it. It's a wonderful story to hear." She felt the smile tug at her lips. She enjoyed it greatly hearing about when he found her because she knew that if he didn't the life that she has now would not exist. She would be no more. "Please Gandalf, please tell me the story."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are the first I know that must be told the same over and over until your heart is content." He grumbled, with the pipe stick in his mouth. "Why do you insist to hear a story that is from the past? Nothing can be changed."

Everly frowned. "Because..." She started. "Because it reminds me of how thankful I am, how grateful I am that you saved me."

It was enough to make his heart ache. She's told him that before, the times he had asked her why she wanted to hear the same story again and it was the same answer. "Alright child, you will get your wish granted." He told her, as he looked at her. "Though I suggest that you don't ask again for...at least a month."

"You have my word, Gandalf." She laughed softly, watching the wizard move his chair closer to her bed side. She was quick to settle down under the blankets and waited for him to start.

Gandalf sighed softly, placing his pipe off to the side for a later time. "I was on my way back from visiting a dear friend of mine I had not seen in some time. It was like old times and I wish to see him again. He was kind to let me borrow his horse to make my travel easier, though he told me to return the mare the next time I was close. She would know her way home. She was a beautiful mare with her white coat. Her name was displeasing and I think she knew it too-Doris the horse and she was the most stubborn mare I ever came across."

Everly hardly contained her laughter bubbling up through her throat. It was a the first time in a very long time she had a good laugh. "Doris?"

Gandalf nodded, her laughter was music to his ears. He glanced over at her and chuckled, her look of confusion but amusement to the name. "I thought the very same thing, but I didn't question his reason for naming her something that was not suitable for her."

It never got old to hear the part about the name of the mare because it still made her laugh. "Did you ever tell your friend the mare didn't like her name?" She asked after a moment to make sure she wouldn't laugh again.

He shook his head. "I could not very well tell him his mare was stubborn as a mule let alone she was displeased with her name." He cleared his throat shaking the laughter from his tone before he continued.

"We rode for 2 nights only to stop for a few times for water and to feed the mare when Doris the horse came to a halt. No matter how hard I tried to coax the animal she did not budge. I thought maybe I pushed her too far but that was not the case. Doris the horse has a wandering habit, if I knew it before hand I would suggested a new horse."

Everly closed her eyes listening to the distraught sound in his voice about how Doris the horse wanted to leave the trail Gandalf and her were on. It made her smile, the images inside her head.

She had very little memory; vaguely remembered that night after she escaped her fathers attempt to kill her. There was only the pounding against her skull and the thick blackness that left her numb. There was only the pain.

"I did not understand at first why Doris the horse acted the way she did when she wandered from the trail before I would only have to turn her back and we would go on our way. Nothing worked. I pulled her myself but she would pull back." His eyes narrowed slightly with frustration recalling the memory from ten years ago. "I had asked her what she wanted, why did she give such a hard time when we would reach my destination by night fall. She was not spooked or hurt. She was a strong mare so she was not tired. I approached her calmly and soothed her when I saw the look something was wrong in her eyes. She nudged me in my shoulder until I got that she wanted me to look."

Gandalf turned his head and looked at her. She laid there still as her breathing was soft to the rhythm of her heart beat. It was fortunate that he came along when he did. He did not know how long she was laying there. Her looks were fragile and cold. She was covered in mud and leaves, barely hanging on. He was about to end his story when she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes.

"Please don't stop." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. "I'm listening. I'm trying to picture it in my head but I'm not having much luck."

"As you wish." He sighed softly passing a hand through his gray hair and continued. "Doris the horse knew you were there, that is why she did not want to leave. It did take for me to see what she saw some time. You were covered with mud."

There was a sense of sadness that reached his eyes. He thought the worst when he saw her laying there so still; not a sound or weep. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. "You were so cold to the touch but yet I could feel the fire burning. I did not know where you had come from when there was miles to the nearest city. I wrapped you in my blanket and carried you to Doris the horse where we made haste to the city where you were cared for until you woke three days later."

"I remember waking up with such a head ache and finding that lump on my head." Everly muttered; blinking her eyes a few times, Gandalf was now a blurry blob. She closed her eyes no longer able to keep them open. She smiled warily.

"You were bless with strong lungs." He reminded her.

"I was frightened. I've never seen others before." She rolled onto her side, tucking the blanket under her arm. "I was afraid of your beard..."

She sighed contently, her mind drew blanks leaving nothing behind to disturb her. For once, Everly felt as though she could sleep without worrying about being haunted by the images she blocked.

"Gandalf..."

"Go to sleep, child..." His words faded out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sneak Peak:**  
_

_"Gandalf, whats a burger?" Everly asked the wizard as she followed him._

_He stopped in mid step and turned to her. "Burger?" He looked at her confused._

_"Yes a burger. Is that not what the dwarves called Bilbo?"_

_He scrolled her for ease dropping but had a hard time hiding the smile that came upon him. "No child, Bilbo is not a burger, he's a burglar."_

_"Ohhhh that makes more sense now."_


	4. Chapter Four: Adventure Please

_**Note:** Thanks once again for the reviews, favs and follows for this story. I greatly appreciate it. An old "friend" returns in this chapter. I couldn't very well leave this "friend" out when there is half the plot that goes with them. Next chapter comes the spying and I'm really looking forward to writing it because I came up with an idea to use. You can also voice your thoughts on what scenes from the Hobbit you would like to see. Just let me know._

_Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated._

**Chapter Four: Adventure Please**

When she woke the next morning, Everly felt much a live then when she laid down the day before. She was graced with a dreamless sleep and not the nightmares that has plagued her dreams every night before hand. She was grateful for the peace of mind.

She combed her fingers through her hair before putting it into a braid. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood to her feet, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders.

The place was quiet and empty with no Gandalf in sight. This was not the first time she woke up in the ten years she was with the wizard that she was alone. Most times she found him attending to the horses outside or he was preparing for one of his trips.

She often wondered where he adventures off too each time he leaves. Why did his presence be needed so much? And why wasn't she allowed to go? More times she wanted to ask where he goes. What was it like? But he always had this look on his face and Everly knew better than to ask her questions.

He always left her alone to her thoughts and imagination of discovery. She wondered what it would be like out to explore the lands and see what was out there. She wanted too see and maybe if given the chance to meet the many faces Gandalf had told her about when she was younger.

But she knew better; she knew she'd never get the chance to fill the need that lingers inside her if Gandalf kept her from it. It was a losing battle-one she was never going to give up on.

Everly pulled the door opened, the morning breeze was warm against her face. The sun was high in the sky with only a few clouds insight. She could hear the birds in the distance singing their morning songs. It brought a smile to her.

The morning would have been like most; she would visit with Ashka while she brushed her shiny coat and talked to her before going to find Gandalf for breakfast.

But that was not the case on this morning. She spotted the wizard by his horse tightening the last strap of the saddle. Unlike any other time the wizard would leave, she got use to feeling the wave of sadness wash over her. This time the wave was larger then normal and it packed a punch. She felt sick to her stomach a sense of dread crept along her insides pulling her apart. This would not be like before...this quest of his would keep him further away.

She stumbled forward, trying to catch her breath. "You're leaving again." She said rather then asking. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. Everly looked at the nap sack and rolled up blanket that was next to the brown horse.

She frowned. "And you won't be back this time..." She sighed softly. "Not for a long time."

He could hear it in her words, feel it in his heart, Everly was displeased. Gandalf turned his head letting his thick hair fall in front of his eyes. He closed them for a moment before he looked at her. "My presence is needed elsewhere." He told her before he turned and went back to securing the last of the straps of the saddle and adding his bedding and nap sack.

Everly waited for a few moments to pass, waiting for him to tell her about his newest quest that he would embark on.

Nothing.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me where you're going?" She asked feeling the hurt settling its self into her heart.

"It's best in your interest if you did not know." It was simple enough. This required his full attention for what was to come and the last thing he needed on his mind was whether or not she would get on her horse and follow. Danger lurked in the future before him, he needed his concentration.

Was that much to ask? _Of course not_. He thought to himself. He just wished he knew that she would understand his reason for not telling her where he was going. But she was a stubborn child he learned to care for, stubborn as the horse he rode on when he found her.

"I'm sorry, child. But you can not know this time."

This fueled the fire that sparked alive. In ten years she never questioned his tactics or his way of doing things. She never pushed his buttons to make him mad. She did as she was told when he asked her to do something or not to do wrong. She was curious for knowledge for the world that was around her and all she ever had was Gandalf to ask for it.

She tried to stay calm. The last thing she wanted was words to be exchanged with heated arguments behind them. She did not want to feel guilt or anger for the one person that ever showed her any compassion. She swallowed, already dreading the answer that he would give her when she would ask the same five words: "Can I go with you?"

"No." He said, flatly. "The road ahead holds great danger. I will set out on my own with a peace of mind knowing that you will be safe."

It was a blow to the chest, sinking to the bottom, spinning in circles. It felt like she was being stabbed repeatedly. The lump was hard to swallow and she tried to speak. This was sudden and she hated it more now then ever. "Gandalf..."

Maybe it was because he denied her again to come on this adventure of his. Or it was that he would be gone for some time and she would be alone. The thought was scary. She was never by herself for no more then a few days.

Everly walked towards him. "Why can I never go with you when you leave?" She asked, staring at him hard. "Why must I stay?"

She would push until she got the answers she wanted. "Please Gandalf..."

"There are far worse creatures out there, child. Far worse then the stories I told you. This road ahead is not meant for young ladies." There would be no easy way to tell her it was dangerous. He would not be able to protect her. "I can not allow you to join us and worry. You will be a distraction that very well could get yourself killed and I will not have that." He was brutal with honesty.

"How do you know if you don't let me? You keep me here and you expect me just to stay because you might think I'll be some distraction?" Everly rolled her eyes and snickered with irritation. "You never give me a chance. I think I can take care of myself."

"My words are final. You can not come." His voice was heavy and loud. "I will not risk foolish pride, child. You must stay here."

"I want out Gandalf...I want to go away from here. It's tiring and boring. I feel like I'm trapped in this dreaded place with no where to go. This is not fair Gandalf." Her eyes sadden, stepping to the side to get a better look at the old wizard. "Gandalf, I want to explore. I want to see all the things that you have told me. I want to meet others that I have dreamed about. You've told me so much yet you won't let me leave here. Why is that? Why must you torture my soul?"

She waited for him to answer her but he did not. She took a step back from him. Her mouth parted open, looking away as the tears began to fall. "Is it because of who I am...what I am? Is it this curse that flows through my veins?"

"It's for your own protection." Was all he said before he climbed up onto his horse. There would be no reason with her, it was better off to leave it. He secured himself in the saddle before he looked down at her. "All I ask is for you to stay...just stay." And he was gone before she had the chance to say anymore.

**...**

"My lord." The captain's voice came through his thoughts as he was cautious with his steps as he made his way towards the therian king. He swallowed the lump in his throat, unedge with guilt for disturbing his lord when he was told not too. The captain straightened his shoulders laying eyes on the being in the chair.

"I thought I warned you to leave me be?" Aurak said pressing a hand to his forehead, shielding the fire that filled his eyes. "My head pounds and all I ask was not to be disturbed. Did I not Tynerius?"

Aurak removed his hand from his eyes and looked at the captain in charge. His black hair fell around his face, his eyes were dark and filled with great annyance and anger. His fingers flexed, bones cracking the sounds echoing through the still silence in the room.

He stared deeply into the young man's eyes sensing-feeling the fear. He reeked of it. It was consuming and powerful. The young warrior tried to pull away but he was trapped in the web. The captain gasped, the life draining from his body. His soul began to whither. Fear was a powerful destroyer.

"My lord, please..." Tynerius choked out.

Aurak stood to his feet, he grinned when the foolish captain pleaded for his life. His footsteps were graceful, the black robe he wore trailed behind him. The scars of battle was fleshed with one on his arms and neck. He took pride in them all except for the five small ones across his cheek. They were a daily reminder...she got away.

"Your presence is unwelcome. Tell me why you defied me?" The therian demanded. "Speak now before your fear swallows you whole."

Tynerius shuttered. The hold his lord had on him was eerie and fatal frozen in panic as he tried to speak. The blood sputtered from his mouth and trickled down the sides. The knots in his stomach tightened and squeezed.

He gasped.

Aurak smiled deviously as the connection was still strong between them. "I should kill you." He growled out, borrowing his eyes deeper into his soul.

"Plea..ssee" Tynerius choked. "I would...no...t...be..." His eyes shut, rolling into the back of his head. He felt hot, fire burning. He would have screamed from the pain if only he could. "Th...e...box..."

That was enough to catch the therian lord's attention and Aurak let go. "What about it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "Answer me, captain..."

Tynerius sucked in a deep breath letting the life fill his lungs. It was sweet heaven to his insides. He was frightened, it was obvious to him and his lord he swore his alliance too. He was lucky to escape the many attempts Aurak had tried to commit on his whenever he was angry. "The box is here, my lord."


	5. Chapter Five: Is This The Shire?

_**Note:** Long live and I come with a new chapter. No, I have not forgotten about it. I was actually, kinda prolonging it until the release of The Hobbit on DVD. lol This is why I did not do the confrontation that I wanted to do for this chapter, instead I decided to do that for the next chapter and I did a little bit more with Aurak who is currently up to no good. And this is my longest chapter yet. Sometimes fillers can be fun.  
_

_Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated._

**Chapter Five: Is This The Shire?**

Everly didn't know what made her decide to pack her stuff and get on her horse and follow Gandalf. She kept her distance from him, she did not want was him to see her. He would be angry, furious with her because she disobeyed him. She used her elf eyes to keep track of the wizard and her ears to listen to her surroundings.

Birds chirped, little sounds of pitter patter through the dried leaves and sticks that covered the forest floor. Her eyes grew large, excitement over turning sending the biggest smile she could do when she saw the fawn with its mother. Patches of wild flowers and shrubs were along the edges of the trail. The aroma was fresh and alluring-inhaling deeply. It tickled her senses, her nose crinkled and she breathed in the scents again. Very little did she ever get the chance to see or smell such glorious things. Not often did she ever get to see the many different trees that stood strong and full of life.

The was so much to see that it was hard to keep her eyes from wandering on her.

Ashka galloped her way through with her ears twitching with alarm. There was a slight hesitation in her stride and Everly noticed. She leaned forward, soothing the mare with a gentle touch. "Don't worry my friend." She whispered in the horses ear. "Nothing will happen to us." She tapped her heels into the mares sides and Ashka pressed on picking up speed. She followed the trail for a few more miles until it split into two ways. One path went left and the other went straight.

Everly would have panicked losing sight of Gandalf but the one thing he did teach her was to track or at least be able to follow the steps to make it back.

When she first took Ashka out on the trails, she got lost when she wanted to return home. Gandalf told her if she must wander she will know how to find her way back. He will not always be around to track her down.

She brought Ashka to a halt and got off taking up the reins in her hand she led the mare to the two way trails. There was very little disturbance to the dirt ahead of her. Small impressions of animal tracks were dried but nothing of recent or even the prints of his horse. It now only left her with going left.

She wasn't the greatest tracker and possibly could be going the wrong way, but she knew she had to continue on and follow what she felt was right. If anything, Everly would turn back and go the other way.

Ashka nudged her gently with her nose in the shoulder.

Everly nodded.

"I think so too, girl." She said, patting the mare between the eyes on the white shape.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the path on the left. More trees for cover with little light breaking through the top. She had enough time before night would fall to find Gandalf and in hopes get to where he was going.

If not, she would spend her first night away from home in the woods. It was an unsettling feeling with that thought alone.

She swung herself into the saddle and smiled as she directed the mare to the left. "Lets go find Thunder and Gandalf." The mare's ears perked up, bobbing her head and took off down the trail.

**...**

Night time had fallen when Everly finally spotted Gandalf just as he exited the trail into the wide open space. Small lanterns of light were lined along the path that he followed to the Shire.

Everly stayed back watching him where he went before she thought to follow. She was achy and stiff, shifting uncomfortable in the saddle. She was tired and Ashka started showing signs of distress.

"Just a little bit further." She said to the mare, smoothing her hand through the tangled mane. "We need to see where he's going first."

But the mare had other plans, wandering off the path and followed around the hills and trees until the shimmer of the moon's reflection in the small pond caught her attention. Everly tried to steer Ashka back to the path, coaxing her that it would only be a few more miles...just a few more miles... Ashka snorted and bucked, ignoring her masters pulls and pleads.

"Alright, alright." Everly sighed, giving in and allowed her to lead to the pond. "We'll stop but not for too long. We'll never catch up if we stay behind."

She grunted unpleasantly, the muscles between her legs were tender and sore as she swung her leg over and touched the ground. She was wobbly for the first few seconds, the circulation of blood started making its way through her legs and feet. Her butt was numb, one thing she knew long distance on a horse could leave you feeling like you've been struck down by a herd of steeds.

While her horse went to the pond to drink, Everly made herself comfortable sitting in the grass was heaven to her bottom. It was quiet around her; a little uneasy to be by herself without the safety of her home to keep her safe. She had to grow a back bone if she wanted to continue on this...journey.

She didn't put much thought into this travel, what would she do once she figured out what Gandalf was up too. What made this journey unlike the others? The look on his face when she tried to confess what she so desperately wanted...it kind of scared her. He never made it more clear to her to stay put and not do anything foolish like follow him before.

Something was different about this one. She anxiously wanted to know and waited.

It was exciting yet she was uncertain if this was the right choice. But she would leave the answers to the wizard when their path crossed again. For now, she found herself stretching out into the grass taking her blue cloak and wrapped it around her self. Ashka would have to graze to satisfy her and avoid stopping once more. She would only close her eyes just long enough to rid the heavy feeling and then they could continue their way down the path...

**...**

The box was small and old, rusty in its hinges. A thin layer of dust covered the top keeping the scribbles of letters from prying eyes. It was black with rigid sides. An emblem of sort were connected as a lock.

Aurak stood there staring at the box before him. A thoughtful look on his face.

He's waited ten years for this moment. Ten years to get his hands on this box. It took him longer then he wanted for it to be found; locked away deep in the mountain and guarded heavily by magic to keep others from getting their hands on it.

Secrets as old as him if not older, answers to his problem rested inside. The line of the therians were kept from records held of all races. The fragile papers and scrolls withheld information of his race, where it all began-the first therian to ever embrace the fire creature.

Aurak walked around the table running his fingers over the rough surface. He felt it pull him towards it feeling the heat that generated from it. He took a breath and blew it over the top to remove the dust and with a swipe of his hand uncovered the scribble of ancient words. It only took him a few seconds before the words popped and he was able to read and understand what it said.

"_Sos fen bex..._" The ancient language rolled off his tongue with ease. His head tilted to the side and his eyebrows narrowed.

"What does it mean, my lord?" Tynerius asked, the words were foreign to him.

Aurak glanced over his shoulder at the dark haired man. Irritation was quick to set in but he kept his out burst to himself. Instead, he turned to look at him first and then looked at the other two soldiers. His mouth twisted into a smile, his dark eyes flamed making all three men shudder to the bone. "It means Blood Shall Open."

He held his hand out before them, palm side up and moved his fingers. He was fixated on the blond haired soldier. "Give me your knife, soldier."

The blond swallowed hard, his body stiffened straight as he stood there for a moment. He tried to avoid the lords deep, eerie eyes but could only feel him being sucked into looking at him. Beads of sweat lined his brows and a single droplet rolled down his temple. He hesitated at first reaching for the silver plated knife from his belt.

"Don't fret soldier," Aurak rolled his eyes. "It is not your blood that it is asking for. Only the blood of a therian can open the box. Now give me your knife."

"Of course, my lord." He said quickly taking the knife from its sheath and placed it into the therian's awaited hand.

Aurak took it gladly, wrapping his fingers around the sharp object and turned back to the box. He took the step towards it, gripping the knife in his hand he ran the smooth edge of the blade across the palm of his hand. It did not hurt nor did it sting as the thin line of blood began to seep out from the cut. He closed his hand into a fist and gave a light squeeze to get the blood to come to a small pool.

He held his hand out over the box, letting the drops of his blood to fall over the emblem, soaking into the old metal and cracks. The emblem began to hiss and slowly turning pulling apart and into two. Aurak placed his hands down onto the box and opened it. His eyes shimmered in the pale light of the candles and he grinned.

He muttered something of the time consuming as he shuffled through the contents of the box for what he was looking for. Old parchment papers of all sorts of sizes with black ink words written in the unknown language of the therians. There was a small pouch tied together with a piece of gold string and two containers.

The vial was small in his hand holding it up to the candle light. The liquid inside was only half way full, it was a dark shade of color, thick and oozed down the sides of the vial when he shook it.

This was what he was looking for, years in the making and plotting how he would end it. Since the fate of his sword did not pierce the delicate skin of his offspring or his hands wrapping firmly around her throat squeezing the essence of her life...this was sure to work. All it would take is just a few drops...

Aurak clenched the small vial into his hand tightly, the anger that laid dormant for the last ten years flared in his nostrils, the blood in his veins seethe. When he turned around his eyes were black, he stared hard at the three men before him.

"Find her." He thundered. "Do what ever it takes and find her."

Tynerius flinched, gripping the handle of his sword, shifting his weight. His mouth went dry but he was the one to speak. "Ye...yes my lord."

"I want her found." Aurak ordered, pushing his black hair from his face. "Send out the scouts, prepare the hunters. I want **her** found."

**...**

Mid morning Everly was back on the mare and following the path she strayed from the night before. She was frustrated with herself, falling asleep through the whole night wasn't what she had wanted. If any, just a few short moment to rest would have been fine but it wasn't until the early morning Everly realized how long she really was asleep.

Now she had no idea where she was going or which way Gandalf had gone. She hasn't seen anyone along her way either. A few homes pressed firmly into the hills she passed. She stopped a few time to admire the beauty, the gardens of plants and flowers and her being curious that she was, swarms of questions she often asked herself if she had come upon the homes of the hobbits.

It was the sign a head carved in dark wood that caught her eyes. She pulled Ashka to a stop and dismounted. Everly walked to the sign that hung on a post. The words "The Shire" were carved into the wood, crafted with such neatness and beautiful writing.

Her mouth parted open, a smile spread along the lines of her lips as she slowly traced the letters with her fingertips. The homes of the hobbits were on the path, the stories the wizard had told her growing up were true. She had a hard time believing it, excepting it. She felt the overwhelming need to shout with joy. She's waited some time for something like this to grace her. She couldn't help it when she shrieked with laughter.

Even if nothing came of this journey, her quest for exploring was cut short because she was discovered and Gandalf would send her on her way because the road ahead was much, much dangerous for just a mere young elfling. This, this sign was enough...it was...

"Are you lost?"

The voice was almost hard to hear, trapped in the swirls of imagination and wondering thoughts, letting it run wild on her with all possibilities of what could be beyond the "The Shire" sign. She was wrapped up, a smile a mile wide on her face, her eyes beamed and she couldn't help but to touch the sign again.

Their presences crawled along her back, feeling their eyes on her sending a chill up her spine and making the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Everly shuttered as she turned to look. He wasn't much shorter then her, his blondish curly hair hung low in front of his eyes, blocking them from her to see the curiosity and slight hesitation for the stranger who stood there.

Her mouth dropped open. A hobbit. Her first hobbit. He didn't look like what she had imagined them to be like. For one, she didn't think there could be anyone older then her and be shorter then her. She was short but this hobbit was shorter.

She stumbled and fumbled on her words for a second, chuckling awkwardly before she took a deep breath. "Forgive me." She said shyly, quickly speaking with a cover up. "I've never seen such wonderful craftsman work before. I'm not from around here so I don't get to see a lot."

The hobbit nodded, over looking her. It did not take long to discover she was from the elven kind. Her ears came to a point, poking out from her light colored hair, her clothing was blues and greens and the color of her eyes stood out to him the most. "We hobbits pay close to details when we do art." He told her, a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He kept his distance not only for his safety because she was a stranger but for hers as well. He could pack a mean swing with his walking stick.

"Beautiful." She said looking at the sign again. "Be sure to let the one who made it, he or she has an eye for greatness?"

"Of course."

There was a moment of silence between them. There has never been another soul to speak too, her lack of words got the best of her.

But he was more curious for the both of them. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "What brings you here to The Shire young elf?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I'm lost. I was traveling with one other but we were separated. We were to meet here but I think he forgot. Have you seen him, his name is Gandalf."

"The Wondering Wizard." The hobbit said. "He is well known among us hobbits. He comes around often, sometimes unannounced."

"So you know who I speak of." She said hopeful.

He nodded again. "Very well so. The children love him and his fancy display of fireworks."

Everly grinned, pleased to know that she understood very well of Gandalf's fireworks. It was often when she was younger during her troubled times that Gandalf displayed them. It always brought a smile to her face and she waited with anticipation for the next one. "He has ways..."

"He disrupts and a distraction to our homes." The hobbit was not shy to hide his distaste but Everly did not notice.

"Did you see him today or the day before?" She asked, keeping her best smile on. "I really need to find him."

He sighed softly. "I saw him not long before I came upon you. He is visiting Mr. Bilbo Baggins. Just follow the path to the left until you reach bag end, the only hobbit home with a green door."

Everly nodded her appreciation, turning to go back to Ashka. "Thank you so much for your kindness." She told him, pulling herself up onto her horse and headed down the left pathway.


	6. Chapter Six: Spying On Bag End

_**Note: **First off let me just say I did not forget about this story. I've been busy, I'm getting married in September so I've been up to my eyeballs with wedding details_. _But I was finally able to finish this chapter-which by the way I found out I hate fillers. lol I suck at them some times. But I tried and now the real fun begins. Sometimes I'm not the greatest when it comes to using other characters that don't belong to me so I apologize now if the company seem out of character at times. _

_Secondly, check out a new sneak peak to the next chapter(s). A looking forward to for what's to come. _

_Thirdly, Aurak (Everly's father) will make a return soon and he'll be receiving news that he's been waiting for. Can you guess what that is?  
_

_And lastly and foremost, I want to thank those who have favorite, liked, watched and commented on the story so far. Feedback is always appreciated and it does help me continue knowing that there are readers out there._

_Reviews are great and wonderful; flames are not tolerated._

**Chapter Six: Spying On Bag End**

The hobbit did not lie, the home with the green door came into view. She was far enough on the walk way that her presence went unnoticed, her elf eyes carried vaguely making out Gandalf with another. The home was anything but what she thought it would be like. It was wedged tightly into the hill like the few other homes she crossed. There was a tall tree on top of the hill, leaves as green and full of life unlike any she has seen before. The sweet smell of flowers lingering faintly. It brought a smile to her.

Everly dismounted Ashka, taking up the reins and led the mare from the path to the hill for cover. She tethered the horse to a low hanging branch and began to remove the saddle. "I need you to stay here. I need to get closer." She spoke to the mare as if she could understand. Ashka snorted her displeased to be stuck tied to a tree while her companion wandered away.

She popped the saddle up against the tree before she started to take the blue cloak she was wearing off and replace it with the dark green one Gandalf had given to her a few years prior. "I want to find out what the the wizard is up too, why he is so sure that I could not handle such a task." Everly tied the strings under her chin and pulled the hood up over her head shielding her face. She walked over to Ashka. "You must stay quiet." Everly said softly, running her fingers over the white spot with a gentle touch. "No one must know we are here."

Ashka nudged her hard in the shoulder almost knocking her over. Everly frowned. "I know girl but it will be okay. You will be safe." She said scratching her behind the ear. She nuzzled the mare, caressing the animals fine hairs. "I will return soon." She left sticking to the back of the hills until she reached the hobbits home.

It was easy to climb, keeping herself low to the ground. The closer she got to the top, the voices of Gandalf and the hobbit could be heard faintly but not even her elf hearing could distinguish what was being told. She did not need to know what was said to feel the tones of their voices rumbling in her ears. She tilted her head to the side, straining herself as she crawled closer.

"Good morning." She heard just before the door closed.

Everly laid there in the grass, silence fell over her. She had missed their conversation, now she was just as confused with no answers from when she first got there. If only she got there sooner then she would know what the wizard was up too.

"Why did he seek the company of a hobbit?" She asked herself, rolling onto her back and stared up at the sky. He only told her stories of the hobbits and they were one of the few races that she was most excited about but he never told her that he visited them.

"Now what?"

This was not how she planned it would turn out. She wanted to know why but now she began to think she made the mistake chasing after nothing. Disappointment settled deep, grabbing hands full of grass and ripped them out. She sighed heavily, placing her hand over her eyes, grumbling some of Gandalf's words whenever she frustrated him with her questions.

**...**

The sun set and the night came upon them when Everly finally decided that she would make her way back to her horse. She was gone long enough resting on the hill not wanting to move. If she did, her failure would take its toll on her. Her chance of adventure came with an empty price. She didn't look forward to the ride back home. What if she couldn't find her way back? The thought of getting lost crossed her mind many times. It was scary, frightening to think about because she never went this far away before. Gandalf was not around to find her this time. Not a very bright idea to wander so far away from home, her curiosity got the best. She was tired of always being left home and alone. He never let her join him for whatever reason and now she was sitting on the hobbits hill regretting that she ever got on her horse to follow the wizard.

The knock on the door was not light but loud. Everly turned her head and looked. She could not see who it was from her spot but she heard the sound of the door opening and the muffling of voices.

She moved quickly to try for a better view in hopes that she was able to see who it was that came to visit the hobbit. Maybe it was Gandalf returning.

Everly was careful to keep herself hidden as she peaked over the edge. She saw nothing but grass so she inched her way a little closer. She missed seeing who it was only the shadow and then the door closed.

She waited to see if they would leave. They didn't. Her brows narrowed. Who was it? What was going on? Those were only a few questions that were buzzing around inside her head as she scooted over to the side of the hill that was not too far up from the bushes below.

This was not going great. She dropped her head and sighed heavily.

It was frustrating.

The time came, she would no longer keep her mare waiting, too much time was wasted just sitting there waiting for the unexpected to be expected. She would leave by morning empty handed.

Maybe it was nothing after all.

Nothing could ever prepare her for what she was about to see. His hair was white as snow with his beard as long as the hair on top of his head. He was short, much shorter then she was if she stood beside him. His nose was plump, she found herself touching her own. His cheeks were red and his breath was heavy from his walk.

"Where did he come from?" She asked herself, intrigued as she watched the older looking...

She paused and stared long and hard. The question crossed her mind, swirling around with unfamiliarity because she knew nothing when it came too... Her eyes squinted and the smile on her lips grew with his steps.

He was a dwarf!

Oh how she always wanted to see a dwarf in person. Gandalf's description was nothing to seeing one this close. Her stomach fluttered with excitement, ecstatic that she saw her first dwarf. Though the thought had crossed her mind, growing intensely as she watched him approach the door and his knock rang in her ears and shortly there after disappeared into the hole.

But she didn't care, she didn't care that her trip down the path leading her to The Shire only to come to a dead end, wasting time sitting on the hilltop or staring up at the sky with a blank look because she didn't know what to do anymore. She came all this way for nothing. She missed the first person that came to this home.

She saw a dwarf and that was enough to make up for it all.

**...**

There was so much happening inside the hobbits home. Dwarves came by twos or in groups, all sizes and colored hair. She knew nothing of their reasons or why Gandalf was in their company. She thought of coming out of hiding and asking him why he did not tell her. Why was this such a big secret and kept it from he? It was troublesome.

She could hear the voices, the noises of cheers coming from inside as Everly made her way down from the hill and walked through the garden to peak in the window. If she could not be inside or among them where she wanted, at least she could do was spy on them for her own answers. There was no harm in that now was there?

It was fascinating watching them, her stomach grumbling in protest, the sight of food made her realize it had been sometime since she ate last and what she did pack was in the saddle with Ashka. "Too far away to go." She told herself willing to deal with the hunger growls and the temptation. The mare would be upset for leaving her tied to the tree for so long but she had to understand; she wasn't just a riding companion; no Ashka was her only friend and the two of them were able to communicate in some way.

The dwarves were talking and laughing, Everly saw the great time they were having. Unlike the hobbit, the frustration of having so many disrupt his home was ever visible on his small face. His eyes said 10,000 words and Everly couldn't help but feel kinda bad for him.

"If only.." She muttered softly, turning and slouched down to the ground. "If only I could be apart." She watched them, their dancing was visible through the window, one dwarf with a funny looking hat was blowing into some sort of stick, dishes were being tossed around as the clean up began. They were stealth and agile. Her face lit up and she gasped softly when each dish was tossed through the air only to be caught. There were a few times that she saw that she thought for sure they would miss and the plates would crash to the floor. Not in this case.

It was exciting to watch them, even when the feelings of regret for spying came creeping up on her. The longer she watched the longer it started to consume her. She knew better but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know, needed to know what the big deal was. She knew her place was unwanted. Gandalf kept her away from the fun, she saw no harm in it. He shielded her from everything that he had told her since day one. She didn't understand why. There was no danger.

Gandalf had told her about the scary things that were out there and yes, it did frighten her so much because she knew nothing of this world that she called home. But Gandalf forgot; she had lived through the dangers most of her early years. Nothing could ever be as dangerous and deadly as her fathers taunts and tortures.

So many mixed emotions rolled through her body as she sat there wrapping her cloak around her, shielding her from any prying eyes that might stumble by. Everly sighed softly, resting her head against the mossy covered patch.

He almost slipped by her radar, lost in her thoughts to see the man walk right by her. She froze, still as the tree on the hill top of Bag Eng. Her eyes followed, swallowing the lump in her throat. Panic vibrated through her very core. She was so close to being discovered. She screamed at herself not to move. If nothing catches his attention he would not look this way. If he didn't look he would not see her sitting in the garden ease dropping, he would not speak to her nor would he need to capture her. She would have to face Gandalf then, along with all the strangers.

She couldn't have that happen.

There was no way out.

Her stomach tightened in knots, they were suffocating and all she could do was open her mouth. Her skin began to burn like the sun on mid summer's eve. Alarms rang in her ears, deafening all sound around her, her chest ached from the rapid beating of her heart pounding so hard she swore he could hear it. The shield of defense entangled her. She felt it happening again. The same warmth wrapping its self around her enclosing her in its trap that she felt when her father tried to kill her. It consumed her and all Everly wanted to do was scream.

She couldn't...it wouldn't let her. Swirling in a downward spiral of losing control once again and letting the fire escape. She dug her fingers into the dirt beside her, sizzle from the moistened earth to cool the burning embers at her finger tips. Tears filled her eyes and as hard as she could not to let them fall a few escaped the trenches and slid down her cheeks.

"This can't be happening..." She mentally cried. She was crushed, stuck between the two worlds of good and destruction. She shouldn't have left, not when she hardly had a grasp on the reality that something evil lurked heavily inside her, not when a very short amount of time has passed since she was able to control the fire that laid at the tips of her sanity.

Everly wanted to run, she needed to leave before the grip slipped away and the unspeakable happened. She couldn't. He was too close to go unnoticed. His knock on the door was loud, a powerful rumble vibrated. She looked at him through the corner of her eye as he stood there waiting and it was the first time she was able to see him.

He stood strong, confident. Broad shoulders and built like no other. His hair was dark and long, some silver blended in, his face did not have a long beard but it suited him well. The clothing was much different too and though the darkness of night kept it hard to make out it was not anything shes ever seen. He was taller too, if not taller them her. There was a fierce wave of pride and power that flowed off him she felt her breath escape her. The rage of the fire burned low until it dissipated into nothingness. He was calming to look at and it was a relief.

Everly could not explain this, how was it possible to just look at someone, who only moments ago struck a panic rage in her, someone she's never met before could make the dangers she carried go away just like that? She wishes that she could talk to Gandalf for answers. He would know what was going on.

He was gone and out of sight before Everly had the chance to steal another look of the mysterious stranger. She felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to know him and figure out why he made her panic so badly. But now that he was gone, Everly was able to relax and sigh out loud. She stretched her legs out and pushed back the hood of her cloak. She had time to breathe and get herself in order before making her way back to Ashka.

And Everly couldn't wait to tell her all about what she saw. Even though she had to keep her findings a secret, never a soul to tell. She would make her way back home, the long waiting for Gandalf's return would be treacherous on her but she didn't care. This little experience will forever be with her, never forgetting what she saw or the faces.

Her trip after all wasn't a failure.

Everly stuck low to the ground passing the windows unnoticed and started across the walkway only a few inches from the door...

She stopped...

She grew brave inching her way towards the door. Her curiosity was too strong to ignore. It was gutsy to ever come this close with the pending of getting caught just on the other side of the door. Her hand shook uneasy as she reached for the brass knob and slowly pushed the door open just enough to get a crack into the home.

The warmth inside seeped out, the sweet aroma of food with a mixture of tobacco filled her nose. Her stomach grumbled again and her mouth watered. She clenched her mid section to silence the rumble. The last thing she needed was her stomach to give her away.

She saw no one, no dwarf, no hobbit, not even Gandalf. There was no sound of movement or laughter. No talking or even the scrapping of chairs across the wooden floor.

But it was the deep voice she heard singing. She moved her head closer to the door to hear him, pushing the enhancement of her hearing through the home. She did not know who it belonged too but he had an amazing voice-chilling and alluring. It captivated her, pulling her closer until she reached out her hand to steady herself from falling forward. She listened intently, mesmerized by the soothing sound. Her lips spread into a smile and if she could she would sit and listen for as long as he sang.

She sighed softly, slowly allowing herself to get lost in the voice that bellowed out the powerful words.

She gasped loudly, scouring to her feet to get away from the door. Their eyes had met and he had seen her looking in. What was she going to do if he came chasing after her demanding to know why she was peaking and ease dropping? This could lead to trouble that she couldn't deal with...didn't want too, surely Gandalf would come and ring her neck for this one.

This was not good.

Everly tried to make it through the garden when her foot got tangled into the bushes and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. Her right knee smacked the hard surface of the rock, the pain vibrated through her leg and she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Tears filled the corners of her eyes, holding her breath in until the pain subsided. She hoped it would surpass quickly before her spotter came after her...

The sound of his voice buzzed in her ears breaking through the barriers of pain. His footsteps crushed the flowers and plant life beneath him. Everly froze in place and swallowed the hard lump in her throat, nearly choking as she flipped her hood up on her head to hide her ears. She looked down into the grass and carefully plucked a weed. She plucked again and another until she removed the few unwanted blades.

"Forgive me Mr. Baggins," She said, carefully looking over her shoulders. "My curiosity has shamefully got the best..."

She could clearly see that he was not the hobbit, but one of the dwarves she had spied on earlier from the hilltop. He was young and he had not much of a beard. She figured he still had years to go. "You are not Mr. Baggins." She said turning herself to sit on the ground and ran her fingers through the grass.

"No, I'm not." He told her, smiling but his eyes told her he was skeptical. "I'm Kili and who might you be?"

"I'm..." Everly searched to come up with a name. "I'm, um. Eve, Eve Cottonwood. Mr Baggin's gardener." It was the worst lie to ever come up with but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Kili arched a dark brow in her direction, allowing himself to look around the darkness. How was she able to see at a time like this?

"Before you ask, I find gardening at night to be better when you don't have the scorching heat shining down on you and it's peaceful. I'm able to get more work done then to have to stop more often to drink water or fan myself." Everly quickly explained.

He nodded though he still did not understood. "Should I let Mr. Boggins know you are here?"

She shook her head, her heart fell into the bottom of her stomach. "Please don't." She stuttered. "I mean, I would hate to disrupt him while he has guests over. I know how he likes to entertain the party.

Their eyes locked onto each other and she smiled, blushing. "Please don't tell no one I'm here. I want it to be a surprise."

"Then I shall keep this our little secret, Eve Cottonwood."

Everly pushed a lock of her blond hair behind her hear. "Thank you."

"Kili?" The voice of his brother came from the door. "What are you doing out there?"

Kili turned his head towards the door and looked at his brother. "I'll be..." He turned back to Eve only to find that she was gone, no sign of the gardener.

"Kili?"

Kili shook his head and turned and made his way back in.

"What are you doing out there?" Fili asked him again, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Nothing." He said. "I thought I saw something but it was nothing."

Fili would have gladly questioned his brother further but decided against it. There was a look on his face that bothered him. "Come little brother, it's time for a drink before the night is over."

**...**

Everly ran as fast as she could out of sight and took the same path area back to where she had left Ashka. It was a close call, feeling her heart beat in her chest, the gasping for air as she ran and the sharp needles in her sides telling herself to stop and catch her breath before she clasped. She came close to having another dwarf grace his presence but she didn't stick around to find out who it was. It was hard as it was coming up with a story to why she was there in the first place.

She was convincing though, Eve Cottonwood, the gardener.

What else was she going to say? She couldn't very well tell him that she ran away from home, followed the wizard to The Shire and she was spying on them because she wanted to know what was so special about the hobbit. How ridiculous would that have sounded?

But it didn't mean she didn't mind the short conversation with Kili. He said very little words as she but she knew that he had just as much curosity about her as she had about him.

It was exciting yet the scariest thing she has ever encountered in a very long time. The chance of getting caught..was very much real when he caught her peaking into the door.

Everly slowed herself to a walk once the trees came into view. She couldn't wait to tell Ashka all about her run in with the dwarf called Kili.

"Ashka..." She called out to the mare stepping into the shelter of the trees. "You'll never believe what...who I saw. My heart is still pounding."

When the mare didn't respond back like she normally did when she heard Everly's voice, Everly narrowed her eyes. "You're not mad at me are you? I promise I will make it up to you for leaving you so long. I know where Gandalf stashes his apples."

Nothing, not even a snort.

"Ashka?" Everly came to the small patch of trees where she had tied her horse too, only to find that she was not there. There was no sign of her, the branch the leather was wrapped around was not broken so she didn't free herself and take off. Ashka wouldn't do such a thing nor would she allow anyone close to her without bucking and kicking strangers who decided they would try to get close without Everly's permission.

"Ashka!" She called out, her heart stopped and dropped. She turned for her saddle to get the light but that was missing too.

"No! No! This can't be happening." Overwhelmed with emotion, Everly searched, paced and cried out to the mare. Someone, something took the mare. Ashka was gone. Taken. Stolen. Tears spilled from her eyes. "Please no. Where is she?"

Everly swore she was careful, no one saw her come this way and she made sure of it to double check before she left. No one was around. How could this have happened?

Panic forced its way into her, slamming into her as if she was struck by something hard and heavy knocking the wind out of her lungs. She clung to her chest as her knees gave out from under her. "Ashka!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sneak Peak:**_

_The feeling was unsettling, burrowing deep down in the pit of his stomach, something he hasn't been able to shake since they departed from The Shire. He felt eyes upon them...on him and when he looked back to see if there was someone there there wasn't a soul insight except for those of his company._

_He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle._

_"Is something troubling you laddie?" The eldest dwarf asked his king.  
_

_Thorin looked at Balin and sighed softly. If there was anyone he could confined in, it would be him. "I can't shake the feeling that we are being followed."_

_Balin looked behind his shoulder, allowing his eyes to scan the area. Besides his fellow dwarves, the burglar and the wizard he saw nothing or no one for that matter. "I see no one laddie, are you sure?"_

_"The feeling is there and has been since we left." He said quietly._

_"It is because we are being followed." Gandalf said calmly. It did not seem to bother the wizard but it did send alarms through the others and one by one they started to reach for their weapons._

_"Who is it?"Bilbo asked, gripping the reins in his hands tighter._

_"Whoever it is let them come." Dwalin roughly said, pulling his pony to a stop._

_"Put your weapon away Master Dwarf, you do not need to be alarmed. There will be no fighting on this day." Gandalf told him, giving the dwarf a look of reassurance. His eyes held amusement with a smile lingering in the corners of his mouth. "We've had this follower since this morning and quite persistent to continue to follow until they get what they want."  
_


End file.
